


make you feel beautiful

by asdflkjhg5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (lol virgin mary), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Luke, idk what to tag anymore, lukes insecure so they fuck him, malum fuck on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdflkjhg5sos/pseuds/asdflkjhg5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke gets insecure and confused with his sexuality so his boys show him what its like</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago and there may be mistakes enjoy
> 
> wattpad - asdflkjhg5sos  
> twitter - bbgirllrh  
> tumblr - clarityclifford

Luke stared in to the mirror and pouted. Why wasn't his hair working today? His ran his fingers through the wayward strands before groaning and going to his room. Luke picked up a beanie and stuffed it on his head.

"You look cute in beanies." Ashton said from the doorway. "Actually you look cute all the time."

Luke blushed, "T-Thanks." He muttered. "Are we leaving yet?"

"Michaels sorting out his hair and then we are." Ashton informed Luke.

The two boys left Luke's room and went downstairs to the front door of the LA house and Calum stood there on his phone. "Are we leaving yet?" Calum whined.

"Michaels holding us up." Luke said, looking at Calum's arms and biting his lip.

Luke had been confused. He'd been staring at his band mates for weeks on end and wondering what it'd feel like to have Ashton's long fingers inside him. How it would feel to have Calum's sweaty body above him. How it would feel to have Michael fuck him in the shower. Luke swore he wasn't gay.

He just wouldn't mind his band mates fucking him.

"Is it a photo shoot?" Michael asked coming in to the hallway.

Everyone finally left and Ashton said it was in fact a photo shoot and we climbed in to the minivan. The boys drove for a while and Luke sat on his phone following people and tweeting them back. Ashton soon turned on his camera and began to Keek.

"-we have Luke Hemmings looking like a cutie in his beanie." Luke looked up and blushed bright red and the boys laughed at his red hot cheeks. "Awe is little Lukey blushing?" Ashton pouted and poked the younger boys cheek,

"No, go away." Luke pouted and turned to the window and the boys continued to keek and explain what the band were doing today.

When they arrived at the photo shoot, the girl stylists were all over the boys, expect Luke. He awkwardly stood to the side and eventually a girl dragged him to a make-up chair. "Oh my, you have some many spots." The girl said, getting out the foundation.

Luke looked down at his lap and sighed.

Luke couldn't help but feel like he was stupid and weird. He had acne still and the boys teased him and he was thinking so sexually about his band mates--who were boys. He didn't want to be gay or even bisexual.

Luke was feeling insecure as he watched Ashton and Michael laugh with a girl.

Why couldn't they laugh with him like that? Did they like her? Think she was fit? Why couldn't they find him hot?

Luke let the stylist do her thing and she did his hair complaining about it being greasy when he'd only washed his hair yesterday.

All in all, Luke felt shit.

Then he had to get changed in to some other clothes. All four of them were piled in to a room with some clothes and were told to change. Ashton and Calum easily stripped off and Michael turned around to avoid the awkward stares.

But Luke didn't move.

"Lukey, get changed," Ashton said, poking Luke's stomach and he recoiled making Ashton frown. "Babe, what's wrong?"

It wasn't weird to call each other cute nicknames like babe but it gave Luke tingles.

"I don't wanna get changed in front of you guys." Luke mumbled. "You're all hot and tanned and I'm pale and skinny and I don't like it." He continued.

"Are you insecure with your body?" Michael asked, coming over to Luke, shirtless. Luke stiffly nodded, "You're such a loser, have you seen yourself? You're smoking hot."

Luke blushed but shook his head.

"Have you seen Ashton?" Luke said, pointing at Ashton's six pack and arms.

"He has nice arms because he drums, but he has a flat ass because he's sitting all day." Calum laughed. "It's just Ashton."

But Luke couldn't help but want to kiss at Ashton's body and lick and suck in places he shouldn't. Then he looked at Calum and wanted to moan. The things he wishes he could do to these boys.

"Do you think we're hot?" Ashton asked straight up.

Luke shrugged before blushing, "Y-Yeah, really hot."

"Are you questioning your sexuality right now?" The drummer questioned.

Luke bit his lip and nodded.

"Then watch us get changed." Ashton teased before he pulled down his skinny jeans. The other boys got changed and sometimes stuck their butts out for Luke to watch and swirled their hips. When they were all finally changed Luke had a boner and Ashton chuckled before going to Luke and putting his hands on the youngest boy’s waist.

"Wait till you get home baby." He kissed Luke's cheek before beckoning the other boys out.

Luke let out a huge sigh of relief before he got changed.

He left the room and all four were dragged away to the photo shoot. Luke had to stand in between Michael and Calum and both had a hand on Luke's ass the entire time.

They had to move on to individual shots and as Luke posed and did his thing, Calum, Michael and Ashton teased him from behind the camera man. At first it was silly things that made Luke laugh and the photographer was loving the shots but them Calum went to touch Ashton's crotch and Luke bit his lip to stop the moan that wanted to bubble out.

When all the photos were done they all went to the car and as soon as the doors were locked. It was just a tinted window separating them and the driver.

So Michael straddled Luke's lap and pressed his lips to Luke's. Michael’s hands were all over Luke's neck and collar bones and then Ashton was touching Luke's crotch and Calum's lips were on Luke's neck.

It was all so overwhelming for Luke and he let out a throaty moan, "F-Fuck."

Ashton giggled from beside him and leaned to his ear and whispering, "Once we're done with you, you won't be so insecure and you'll be sure of your sexuality, baby."

Luke nodded slightly as Michaels tongue met his. Luke's hand rested on top of Ashton's and he pushed it down, putting more pressure on the straining cock in his pants.

Michael pulled away and kissed down Luke's neck with Calum. Luke looked down at his crotch, where Ashton was now undoing his jeans and pulling his cock out of the constraining fabric called boxers.

He pumped Luke quickly before Michael got on his knees in front of Luke and began to suck the younger boy off.

Luke moaned as the red headed boy licked and sucked and Ashton sat there smug as he watched the blond boys eyes close and moan and whimper.

Ashton's hand went to Luke's cheek and he made the blond look at him. "You okay?" Ashton questioned him.

Luke licked his lips and nodded, and then he felt another pair of lips of his cock and Calum was sitting beside Michael on the floor.

"Holy fuck." Luke moaned loudly.

Ashton smirked and kissed Luke's neck softly. "You're such a beautiful boy, you know that Lukey?" Ashton whispered. He was make sure Luke knew how hot he was.

Luke only hummed and then Ashton kissed Luke's lips and Luke's eyes snapped open. He soon closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. It soon became heated and with the mix of the two boy’s mouths on his hard cock and Ashton expert tongue, he came over the two boys.

Luke looked down at the two of them and Calum's was wiping away Luke's come off of Michael’s cheek, before they snogged and Luke smiled as he tucked himself away.

Ashton sat on Luke's lap and they lazily kissed as they waited to get back to the LA house. Once the car stopped they all pulled away from one another and got out of the car, thanking the driver.

Ashton unlocked the door, as he was the only one trusted with keys.

The door was open and then Luke was picked up by Calum and they all laughed and giggled as they took Luke upstairs to the biggest room, which happened to be Ashton's.

Luke was dropped on to the bed and the other three boys stared down at him. "What are we doing with him?" Michael asked.

"Well were gonna fuck him and show him how beautiful he is." Ashton said, grinning.

Luke blushed and took off his beanie, throwing it to the floor. Michael was the first on the bed and he straddled Luke, taking the blonds shirt off of him. Michael looked down at the pale skin of Luke's chest and Luke grew insecure, hiding his stomach with his arms.

Michael chuckled, "You're so pretty Lukey, don't be insecure." He said, peeling Luke's arms off of his chest. "You're so hot."

Luke blushed again and then he saw that Calum and Ashton were kissing and touching each other’s asses and Luke bit his lip as he watched his friends make out.

Luke's hands were lifted by Michael and Michael moved them to his ass. "Play with me, Lukey." Michael pouted, "Touch me all you want."

Luke bit his lip and squeezed Michael’s ass before sliding his hands up the blue haired boy’s shirt and up his back before pulling him down and their lips joined.

[Really turned on ow]

Michael and Luke's lips moved against each other's messily and Michael began to unbutton Luke's trousers again. Luke was panting in to Michaels mouth and then the bed dipped and Ashton was there and Calum too.

Michael broke the kiss, "Roll on your tummy." He commanded and Luke did so. Michael took Luke's trousers off along with his boxers and Michael palmed Luke's ass making him moan.

Ashton moved so he sat right in front of Luke's face, then he began to undo his jeans. Ashton pulled his cock out and pumped it, watching at Luke stared with begging eyes. He smirked and nudged forward, resting his cock on Luke's lips and Luke slowly took the length in his mouth.

Luke closed his eyes and Ashton rested his hands in Luke's hair, tugging him further forward, taking more of Ashton in his mouth.

Michael jumped off the bed and went to his room and got his lube that he used to get off before coming back and Calum was straddling Luke's bum and kissing Luke's back.

Michael kissed Calum's neck and told the kiwi boy to move so he could prep Luke. Calum pouted, "Let me help."

Michael rolled his eyes but nodded. The two boys stripped off the clothes and left in their boxers before they both lubed up some of their fingers. Calum went first and kissed Luke's pink puckered hole before pressed his index finger inside of him, making Luke moan against Ashton's cock.

Calum smirked as he began to pump his finger and Michael kissed Calum's shoulder and neck in small kisses.

Michael soon added one of his fingers and Luke whined, pulling off of Ashton and groaned loudly, "That hurts." He whimpered to which Ashton told him it gets better.

"Ashy, it hurts though." Luke whimpered and Michael and Calum slowly pumped their single fingers.

"I know baby, just think about how great it'll feel when I'm inside of you." and then Luke slowly took Ashton back in to his mouth and locked eyes with the oldest boy. "You're so good with your mouth baby, bet you've sucked cock before haven't you?"

But Luke shook his head, closing his eyes and pushing himself further on Ashton.

Michael soon entered another finger and Luke moaned loudly, making Ashton whine and force Luke down more.

Michael and Calum made out as they pumped their fingers in and out of Luke and then Calum entered another finger and Luke actually came with only fingers inside of him. "F-Fuck." He whimpered, screwing his eyes closed.

"Oh baby, you came." Ashton chuckled and ran his hand through Luke's messy quiff. "You're so easy and sensitive." He mumbled before he made Luke go back down on him.

Michael and Calum continued with their fingers before they all pulled out and Ashton moved and brought Luke on to his lap, straddling him. Ashton's length was ready at Luke's hole but they slowly kissed.

Calum pulled off Ashton's trousers and put a condom on Ashton and kissed at Luke's neck before Ashton lowered Luke and his hard cock entered Luke making him whine and squeal. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Luke panted.

Ashton rubbed Luke's back and gave him gentle kisses. "Is that your first?"

Luke nodded, "I was a Virgin." He whimpered.

Ashton beckoned Michael and Calum over and they kissed at Luke's back.

Ashton slipped off his shirt and Luke stared down at Ashton's chest and kissed Ashton's collarbones. "You're so hot." Luke mumbled.

"But you're beautiful." Ashton whispered, kissing Luke deeply.

Luke felt Calum leave him and then Michael moaned as Calum entered him.

"Oh baby." Calum muttered and began to thrust inside of the blue haired boy.

Luke hardened further at the sounds of moaning and then he began to bounce on Ashton. The drummer’s hands were on Luke's ass and he moved them quicker, and Luke pouted to which Ashton kissed him.

Michael was pumping his cock as Calum fucked him. Michael loved when Calum fucked him in to oblivion and Calum would sweat and moan out curse words along with Michaels name like his name was a curse itself.

Michael pushed Calum off of him and he lay on his stomach and Calum straddled his ass before pushing inside him again. Michael looked up at Luke and watched how his face screwed up and Michael couldn't wait his turn to ruin Luke.

Luke soon came all over Ashton's chest and then Ashton pulled out of Luke's ass, took off the condom and came all over Luke's thighs and stomach.

Michael and Calum soon reached their orgasms and Luke lay down exhausted. But then Calum straddled him and he pouted, "I-I'm tired."

Calum shrugged, "You won't be in a few minutes."

Calum lifted Luke's legs and rested them on his shoulders. Ashton handed Calum a condom along with a hard kiss on the lips. Calum put on the rubber protection before pushing in to Luke's ass.

Michael straddled Luke's chest and he put his cock in front of Luke and Luke blushed before kitten licking the tip.

"Why are you all horny assholes?" Luke complained, moaning quietly at the end from Calum's assault on his ass. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, trying to force his third orgasm.

"Just for you." Ashton called from somewhere in the room and then Calum moaned because Ashton fucked in to him.

Luke rolled his eyes before he wrapped a hand around Michael’s dick and Michael put a hand behind Luke's head to help him. Luke took Michaels cock in his mouth and closed his eyes as he sucked off his best friend.

Michael moaned quietly and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the pleasure and then he felt Calum's hand on his back.

Calum was being roughly fucked by Ashton, which was powering Calum's thrusts into Luke. Ashton moaned, wrapping an arm around Calum's neck and pulling him closer to him, sending sharp quick thrusts in to him.

Michael pushed his hips down and Luke choked slightly on the guitarist’s dick. Tears pooled his eyes but Michael was so too close to his orgasm to care.

Michael finally came, over Luke's face as he pulled out of Luke's mouth quickly. Luke's face screwed up and he pouted before opening his eyes. "Asshole," He muttered to Michael.

"Don't be a baby," Michael mumbled before pressing his lips to Luke's, tasting himself. He wiped off some of his come and put it to Luke's lips and he sucked on Michael’s finger.

Then suddenly Luke gasped and he came all over Michaels back and his own stomach. Calum soon came inside of Luke and Ashton bent the bassist over and fucked in to him deeply before pulling out and coming over Calum's tanned back.

The four panted and Michael burst out laughing making Luke giggle and then Ashton was giggling too. Calum soon fell to the bed and chuckled lowly. "Fuck." Luke breathed. "Am I done yet?"

"Michael." Ashton panted, slouching on Calum's chest. "Fuck."

Ashton got off the bed and pulled Calum with me, "Have fun, I'm getting food." Ashton bid farewell and left Michael and Luke alone.

Luke grinned up at Michael who still straddled his chest before giggling. Michael laughed, getting a condom and telling Luke to lie on his side.

Luke did as told and Michael looked at Luke's bruised ass with a proud look. He couldn't wait to fuck his band mate.

He slotted in behind Luke and grabbed his dick before pushing in side of Luke's hole, holding his leg up for more access. Michael began to thrust in to Luke, who wrapped his hand around his cock again, desperate for his final orgasm then he could relax and shower.

Luke hid his face in his arm and groaned loudly, biting at his own skin. "Fuck Mikey."

"Lukey, look at me." Michael said, grabbing Luke's chin and locking eyes with Michael. "You're so beautiful, Lukey and I hope you know that by now."

Luke nodded and kissed Michael and then all too quick, Michael and Luke came.

Luke fell limp on the bed exhausted and couldn't help but frown at how much his ass would hurt tomorrow. He rubbed his sore bum gently and he knew its bruise too.

Michael sighed before picking Luke up and putting him under the bed covers and Luke closed his eyes at the warmth of the bed. "Go sleep Lukey." Michael kissed his forehead before he picked up his boxers and slipped them on.

Luke fell asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later when Ashton crawled in to bed beside him. Ashton slotted behind him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips softly.

"Feel beautiful yet?" Ashton smiled.

Luke grinned and nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And I figured out my sexuality." Luke said.

"And what is it?"

"I'm 5sexual." Luke giggled.

"You're so stupid." And Ashton kissed Luke again, and Luke knew he would be okay with this band.


End file.
